Pokemon:Kalos Chronicles
by felix the eeveetrainer
Summary: A 21 year old pokemon trainer starts his third pokemon journey on the kalos region. Join him as he makes new friends enemies and most importantly the heart of his lovely zoroark, story will contain lemons in future chapters(F)zoroark x (M)human,(F)gourgeist x (M)human


**Chapter 1: New Home Old Friends**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon(that's it)**

**Note:There will be lemons in future chapters and there is slight language, read at own risk.**

It was an average day on the kalos region, the pikachu would hop around the trees while little caterpies would burrow on to the fallen trees feeding on its sap oblivious of the other predatory pokemon stalking about to lunch their assault on the little caterpie the pidgeys were started by the sudden barks of a furfrou, the pidgey all flew away in panic not knowing they were never in danger,for this furfrou's attention was all focused on the pokemon battle he was in.

"Okay! furfrou use thunder wave!"

the white dog obeyed its master sending and electric shock towards the opposing gengar on he plain field in front of him.

"Watch out gengar!" the other trainer shouted in hopes of evading the crippling move but to its dismay the bolt was too fast and it gengar flinched in pain as small volts of electricity sparked off him

_Good now he wont be able to use his speed against us..._

_"_furfrou finish this use crunch!" the dog obeyed and charged at the paralyzed gengar

"gengar don't let him get to you use sludge bomb!" the gengar tried to obey his orders but he flinched as its paralysis stun him again. Soon the furfrou struck him with its potent fangs and the gengar fell unconscious.

The surprised gengar trainer returned his pokemon and shouted.

"My, my scarlet! you have gotten strong!"

"Your not too bad yourself Alex" I said as i shook my rival's hand

"Man! what are you feeding your pokemon! he' so strong!" Alex replied hoping id share my secret.

"I've told you a million times Alex its all in the IVs and the egg moves"I answered giving him a proud smile.

"Yeah you and your genetically altered pokemon!"He snarled getting annoyed

"You mean, me and my genetically superior pokemon"I countered with an even bigger grin while petting my furfrou, i sent him back to his pokeball and continued my journey after giving my fer well to my friend.

I looked at myself in a small pond, I was six feet two inches tall, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, nothing interesting besides my 1,000,000 pokemoney suit, it was black and red y matched it with a pair of black jeans and a black fedora, although this was not my only set of clothes as I had another set of clothes and some shorts in my duffle bag, I also carried a cooking pot and few plastic plates and utensils. Like my mother always said, "Better to be prepared than sorry". I returned my pokeball to my trainers belt were all my other six pokemon lie in wait.

After thirty minutes of walking through route 22 I arrived at Santalune City, there I made my way to my childhood friend's house, I knocked on the door two times and after a few seconds my friend opened up.

"How are you Anthony?" I asked while offering him a handshake

He accepted and replied back "I've been fine scarlet, are you ready for our pokemon journey?"

"Hell Yeah!" I answered with absolute motivation.

Funny Ive been on pokemon journey's before, ive been in Hoen and Unova my home country were I met Anthony in trainer's school and later stopped seeing each other after graduation since he left with his family to Kalos and I left to Hoen to accomplish my dream of becoming a professional pokemon now here we are about to make our own journey together.

"Good then let me introduce you my partner pokemon, Kabochahime the gourgeist" He introduced, the pumpkin pokemon stepped in front of me only four inches shorter than me.

"Whoa! she's a tall gourgeist, it must be very strong!"I commented

"Why thank you~" she replied catching me off guard

"GAH! S-she can talk!"I stumbled and fell on my back sweat dropped and helped me back on my feet.

"You do know most ghost types talk right?"asked Anthony raising a my pride I answered back in my defense.

"S-she yust caught me off guard..."

"Yeah sure she did" He replied while kabochahime giggled

I decided to change the theme and asked"Are we going now?"

"Yeah let me get my bag and my belt, Oh and aren't you going to challenge the city's gym leader?"

_Wait gym leader?_

"Theirs a gym in this city?"I asked

"Yeah its by the main fountain, ill take you there" He generously offered

"Sweet thanks man" I answered with a smile as he lead the way

_I should ask him the type of pokemon ill face there..._

"Hey Anthony would you mind telling me the type of the gym?"I asked while kabochahime smiled and replied"Its a bug type gym"

I grinned _this should be easy..._

A while later we arrived at the bug type gym and quickly found Viola whom happen to be the gym leader she kindly let us all tried intimidating me but I quickly replied that only a salamance, gyarados or arcanine could intimidate quickly took the reference to their abilities and she positioned herself at the other side of the large gym similar to the one in unova. Anthony and kabochahime sit down at the bleachers by the side of the battle field as viola and me prepared each other.

"The battle will be with two pokemon, only the challenger may switch pokemon"the referee announced while holding two white flags in the air.

"Begin"He shouted as both me and viola sent out our pokemon

"Go! Surskit!"

"Go!Furfrou!"

She smiled as our pokemon materialized._ why would she smile?,unless..._

_"_Hey furfrou watch out I think shes planing something" furfrou nodded and kept his serious expression.

"surskit lets start off with a quick attack!"

quickly surskit rushed at blinding speed tacking furfrou, he stood in place barely flinching from the move.

_Good with his ability fur coat all physical attacks against him are basically useless_

"Furfrou now's your chance! use crunch!". Furfrou quickly attacked the surskit that was in point blank range. Unable to dodge in time surskit was struck by the vicious attack barely being able to stand viola decided to change tactics and ordered surskit to attack with bubble from afar successfully hitting furfrou doing more damage than her last furfrou looked ready for more.

_That surskit is too fast hitting it again will prove almost impossible now that she wont repeat her last mistake,unless I can it it with thunder wave i wont be able to have a clear shot and if I try hitting it now and fail she will be aware of said move...what can I do?_

_wait that's it! she will eventually make a mistake or come to me! now yust wait..._

_"_Surskit use bubble one more time!" with her new order surskit assaulted furfrou from afar again, this time furfrou flinched as the attacks were getting to gave me a look of confusion as if telling me 'Why are we not attacking?'

"Yust wait furfrou..."He nodded and kept his signature serious dog expression.

Cocky viola ordered surskit to use water spurt on the field so that battlefield would become wet and furfrou's movement could be furthermore crippled.

But I smiled at this for once surskit touched the ground it would be over for him.

*splash*

"Now furfrou thunder wave at the water!" Furfrou obeyed and shot the electric volts at the water which conducted them toward surskit tried to evade but the volts followed and he was struck. He flinched as sparks flew off his skin.

"surskit!" she worriedly called

"Now furfrou! Finnish him! use body slam" furfrou charged at the paralyzed surskit and slammed his whole body at surskit making it faint"

"Surskit return"she said as she returned surskit to its pokeball "but can you defeat my next pokemon! Go vivilon!"

With that she sent out vivilon the mothpokemon?

_Nice,now I have to deal with a colorfull mothra,too bad godzilla's not here...but I have an idea..._

_"_Furfrou come back!" I withdrew furfrou and sent out my secret weapon...

"Go! Magicarp!" And with that a familiar orange fish materialized only this time it was not splashing.

"Really a magicarp? you really are insane" she commented "well makes our job easier, vivilon get in close and use tackle!" she ordered and vivilon quickly attempted a tackle on magicarp

I smiled.

"Lets Finnish this in one move magicarp! Use Flamethrower!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed not knowing that the opposing magicarp had actually used flamethrower, she kept laughing until she saw the deep red flame coming from magicarp's mouth scorching her vivilon and effectively putting it out of battle.

Mouth agape she asked 'H-how!?" I only smiled and jumped saying "Yeah Nuclear Breath!" she stayed there speechless.

Soon magicarp's form turned white and he changed into a shiny zoroark

"Good job mistress" I said brofisting her

"Its always a pleasure master~yust don't make me turn into magicarp again, I know you keep him at the back of the team so id change to him you bastard"

"It was a zoroark...a Fucking ZOROARK! you bastard! you fucking noob I hate you!" viola raged as Anthony and kabochahime laughed and mistress giggled as I walked down to viola were she gave me the bug badge.

"Look sorry for my words earlier I-

I cut her off and said "Your not the first and its understandable" I smiled and shook her hand.I turned around about to leave when viola poked me and asked

"Can I take a picture of you and your zoroark, I've never seen a shiny zoroark before an~

again I cut her off "Its fine"

After few shots and saying our goodbyes we all left the gym and made started our long journey towards route 4 on the way Anthony asked me "You never told me you still had Her around"

"Shes my first pokemon off course im having her around" I logically replied

"Well be careful she might get jealous bite off someone's finger again"He gave me a worried look and I told him"She was yust a zorua by then ,shes grown up now don't worry"

"I hope your right" he replied

I kept staring at the sunset while hearing the giggles of mistress as kabochahime sensually stroked Anthony's chest slowly lowering her pink arms down to his crotch.

"Please get a room" I stated sarcastically, making Anthony blush. Mistress came up to me and whispered to my ear "you want them to get a room so we can be all alone, you pervert"

I blushed but kept my cool and followed with her teasing act "only if you moan my name as we dance~"I winked, now was her turn to blush while kabochahime and Anthony laughed.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a wild journey..._

_**A/N: Now how's that for a first chapter eh? well comment suggestions, below and also try to judge my English as best as you can I really want to learn more but its my second language and I might not notice a few mistakes. Will there be lemon in chapter 2? wait to find out next time!**_


End file.
